Escape from madness
by Harleyfan
Summary: Yuri, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn. Harley runs away from Joker by not helping him escape from Arkham.
1. Prequel

**Author's note: Okay here's another one, my friends are bugging me so here you go. I hope it's not too disappointing. Oh and by the way someone requested that I do one with Cat woman, so maybe she will appear in here too. Oh and I do not own Batman, blah blah blah, All rights belong to the owners of DC comics. Of course this is not going to be the last you see of Joker, he'll be back.  
>Any suggestions? <strong>

**HARLEY!**

* * *

><p>Joker laughed maniacally while Batman shoved him into the Bat-mobile. Batman gave a quick nod to the police who jumped into their cruisers towards the next emergency. Quietly he slid into the driver's seat of his car and started to drive down the street towards Arkham. He shifted uneasily in his chair, certain Joker had another trick up his sleeve. He was never caught easily before and he wasn't going to start now. As the car got closer to Arkham Joker's expression changed. He began to shift around trying to look behind the car at the bridge they had just crossed. He shifted in his seat to get a better view, then began to frantically tug at his handcuffs slamming his hands onto the window.<p>

"Roll down the window!" Joker demanded.

"No." Batman said calmly. Joker continued to slam his tethered hands against the window

"HARLEY! Where are you!" He started to scream hysterically. Batman continued to drive down the road as Joker screamed for his girlfriend. By the time they arrived at Arkham's front doors, there were doctors waiting with sedatives for their most dangerous patient. Once Batman opened the doors the doctors grabbed the thrashing clown and stabbed him with the needles containing sedatives.

"Did you get Harley?" Commissioner Gordan asked peering into the Bat-mobile.

"No, for once she was the one to escape. I think Joker had planned for Harley to bust him out, he only started to freak out once we were getting close to here. He started to scream her name." Batman said looking across Gotham's skyline. "Harley didn't show, I don't think she ever planned to. I think she's the one who convinced her though." Batman pointed towards a figure off in the distance onto of one of the buildings, she gave a quick salute and ran away.

"Who was that?" Commissioner Gordan asked still squinting at where the figure had disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Just one of Harley's friends, Poison Ivy."<p>

"Harley, I'm back! He's locked up in the looney bin, and he DOES NOT look pleased!" Ivy said with a giggle, she threw her green coat onto the couch and walked towards the bedroom. "I know you're in here somewhere. Stop hiding I'm not in the mood for games, I'm tired." She opened the door to the bedroom that her and Harley shared, in their bed was Harley passed out in her red nightgown that was just slightly too short. Her blonde hair was curled and lying on the bed like waves under the young girl's head. Ivy gave a giggle and looked at her clock, it was already 4 am. Ivy walked up to the bed and moved over the covers. She picked up Harley and slid her sleeping body under the blanket and tucked her in, quickly kissing her on the forehead. She tossed her long red hair over her shoulder and looked at the young girl who slept innocently in her bed.

After a few seconds Ivy slowly wandered over to the dresser to pick out something to wear to bed. She grabbed a green nightgown out of the second drawer and reached to the back of her costume she grabbing onto the zipper. Sleepily she began to unzip the green garment. Once the zipper had reached the bottom and pair of warm hands were placed on her shoulders. At first Ivy jumped but then she settled down as the arm enclosed her in a hug.

Ivy spun around to face the tired eyed Harley giggling as Harley tried to keep balanced, leaning mostly on Ivy. Harley caught herself just before she fell, and looked into Ivy's eyes which were a light shade of green. Harley suddenly leaned in and kissed Ivy, who stood there shocked. Ivy quickly pushed Harley away, looking at her with a confused expression on her face.

"What are you doing Harl!" Ivy said in a demanding tone once she regained control of her thoughts.

"I-I, I was just... I" Harley stammered before bursting to tears and falling to the ground. Ivy who was still stunned from the kiss knelled down beside her friend and pulled her into a hug.

"Calm down Harley." Ivy cooed "everything is okay."

"I really must be crazy Red... I can't believe I just did that. I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking." Harley looked up at Ivy with tear filled eyes. Ivy couldn't respond she just sat there staring into Harley's blue eyes, continuing to hug her.

"Harley, sweetie you're tired. Come on let's get you to bed." Ivy finally responded. She stood up bringing the crying girl up with her. She walked Harley to the edge of the bed and moved the blankets over so that Harley could slip under them. She wiped away the young girl's tear then preceded to finish changing near the dresser. By the time Ivy had finished putting on her nightgown Harley was in a deep sleep again. "_What was that anyways?" _Ivy asked herself. She had never expected the innocent girl to kiss her. She slowly brought her hand up to her lips swiping her finger over them unconsciously. Then she slipped under the covers next to the girl and fell to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Am I too confusing, well I tried my best to include something interesting in here. Hopefully I didn't fail too miserably.<strong>


	2. I need my morning coffee

**Author's note: Okay well I started this chapter with a simple idea, and it escalated into this. Well hopefully it's a good chapter, I think it's better then some of the chapters in my last story.**

**General Herbison: thanks for being such a loyal reader and hopefully you'll like this story even more then the last.**

* * *

><p>Ivy woke up before Harley, and slid out of the bed. She stretched and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. Rubbing her tired eyes she walked up to the cupboard that contained glasses and mugs. She grabbed her plain white mug from the top shelf and wearily poured herself some coffee from the pot. She took a quick sip and then spat out the bitter and cold drink. She poured the black liquid down the sink and began to empty the coffee maker. She scratched the back of her head and grabbed the coffee grounds to make a new pot of coffee.<p>

Ivy was not a morning person. If anyone were to ever attack Ivy in the morning before her coffee, they would either win because she would just fall asleep or have their face clawed off. Ivy sighed as she waited for the pot of coffee to be ready. After a couple of moments she realized that it would take a while and that she may as well take a shower while she was waiting.

Ivy wandered to the bathroom and locked the door behind her, hopefully the warm water would wake her up. She turned on the water and began to get undressed. Once she was nude she stepped into the steamy shower, and let the warm water slide down her perfect figure. All she could hear was the gentle pounding of the water hitting the sides of the shower, finally she could have a moment to think about what happened last night. She didn't know how to react to Harley's actions, it was all so sudden. Harley and her hadn't even had time to talk about living situations. Ivy was going to suggest that Harley move in with her, and that they steal another bed for her since it would be a more permanent arrangement, but now she didn't know what to do.

Ivy banged her head against the wall, she was confused about her new situation. Of course she had always wished that Harley would like her, but she never thought it would happen. She shook her head and focused on washing her long red hair. She needed to clear her head before she could think clearly and make a plan. She had to approach Harley calmly and talk to her about what's happening next between them. Ivy then let her mind wander, she imagined what would happen if Harley wanted to stay with Ivy in a relationship. A small smile slowly spread across her face. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a door slamming shut. Ivy shut off the water and wiped the water off her face.

"Harley?" She yelled from the bathroom. She waited a couple of seconds, then grabbed a towel to dry off. After she dried off she walked to the bedroom with a towel wrapped around herself. She slowly opened the door so that she didn't disturb Harley if she was still sleeping. The door creaked open and Ivy slowly stepped into the still dark room, she couldn't really tell if Harley was still in there or not so she kept the light off and preceded to change in the dark.

After Ivy had finished changing she stumbled out of the dark room towards the kitchen, where she could smell the fresh coffee. She grabbed a new mug from the cupboard and poured herself another cup. She smelt the fresh coffee and sat down at the kitchen table, taking a big swig of her drink. Just then she noticed a note on the table. She picked it up and began to read it, mumbling so of the words under her breathe. The note was written on a flowery stationary that only Harley ever uses. The note read:

_** Dear Red,**_

_** I'm sorry that I must disappear like this but it is no longer safe here in Gotham. As soon as Puddin' gets out of Arkham he is going to hunt me down and kill me. He will use anything he can against me so please keep safe. I'm not telling you where I am going because I don't want you to come after me. Once I have found a permanent place to stay I will send you a message, as well as some money for all the times I had to sleep at your place.**_

_** Love, Harley Quinn!**_

Ivy crumpled up the note in her hand and stood up from the table. She began to pace back and forth, swiping her hair off her face. She looked around the room trying to figure out what to do, and also blaming herself. She thought that if she hadn't rejected Harley's kiss then she would have stayed. Ivy looked over at the kitchen counter where her phone was and picked it up, quickly dialling Harley's number. The phone went straight to voice mail, where Harley's perky voice spoke.

"You have reached my cell, if you have this number then you know who it is. Leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can." The voice cut off there with a tone indicating that the message was being recorded.

"Hey Harl, where did you go? You need to get back here so we can talk things through. Call me right away. I'm sorry." Ivy said, looking nervously around the room as she closed the phone with a 'snap'. She didn't know what to do, and where Harley would go. There was only one person she could trust to help her. She opened her phone and scrolled through the contacts, she held the phone up to her ear as it rang.

"hello?" Said the tired voice on the other line.

"Selina, it's Ivy." She said trying to keep a steady voice.

"Do you know what time it is!" Catwoman yelled into the phone, sitting up in her bed rubbing her eyes. She was confused on why Ivy was calling her, the only reason they had each others numbers are in case of emergencies. "There better be a good reason to wake me up."

"It's Harley... She left!" Ivy said holding back tears. Selina could hear that Ivy was on the verge of crying.

"Pam, you knew she would go back to him again. She's delusional, and you know she will never stay with you." She stated, in a calm collected voice. She had never heard Ivy be in such distress.

"No she didn't go to him, she's gone! She... She left. She didn't tell me where she was going, she just left a note that said she was leaving Gotham." Ivy said taking a deep breathe to keep from bursting out in tears. "I need your help to find her before she leaves Gotham. I don't know where she is going to go. She left only a little while ago, while I was taking a shower." Catwoman jumped out of her bed, she wasn't as worried about Harley as she was about Ivy. She could tell that this was hurting Ivy, and even though they weren't close friends she did care about Ivy.

"Okay, okay calm down I'll be over there soon." She said calmly as she pulled off her pyjamas.

"Okay but please hurry I don't have a lot of time." Ivy said tears starting to form in her eyes. Selina rolled her eyes as she continued to change, she was hoping to sleep in but Ivy had ruined that plan.

"Just be ready to head out when I get there. You owe me for this one." Selina giggled finally pulling on her Catwoman suit. "I'm leaving the house now." She hung up the phone without waiting for a response and jumped out the window of her apartment. She knew she was in for a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well Kitty came in earlier then expected. Hopefully this will be a good story.<strong>


	3. The small cafe

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a delay in posting this chapter but I was having difficulties in figuring out how to continue it. I knew Harley would go back but I just had to figure out how. Also I had been reading other fanfictions and I didn't want to steal their ideas. Also summer. Anyways sorry for such a short chapter I'll try to write more soon. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Harley sat in a small café in the middle of Gotham, rubbing her eyes wearily. She silently wished that Ivy wasn't such an early riser. She sat in the small booth with a mug of coffee, it was grainy and tasted as if it was a week old but she needed something to wake herself up. Suddenly Harley remember that her cell phone was turned off. She reached into her jean pocket and turned th beaten cell on. She searched through the missed calls, one was from Ivy and one from Kitty. She listened to the message Ivy left her.<p>

"I'm sorry?" Harley whispered to herself. She was confused why Ivy would say that it wasn't her fault. Suddenly her phone started to buzz and the caller ID read "Kitty" she decided to answer it incase it was an emergency. "Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Harley! Where are you?" Selina said into the phone shocked that the girl had actually answered.

"Oh umm… I'm just eating breakfast." The blonde answered not wanting to tell her what was happening. "Is something wrong?" Suddenly she could hear some soft sobs in the background. "Who's crying?"

"That would be Ivy." Selina said as she sat down in Ivy's kitchen rubbing the red-head back. "Where are you? You need to come back right now and figure things out. You can't run away like this." Harley's eyes went wide; she couldn't believe Ivy was crying. She didn't know what to do or why Ivy cared so much.

"I… can't" She said as a tear formed in her eye. "I need to leave so that Ivy won't get hurt."

"I'm not asking Harley, Pam is the closest thing I have to a real friend and if you hurt her I will hurt you." By now Selina had undone her hood and taken off her gloves. "Now get back here!" Harley furrowed her brows trying to make sense of all this, but she knew she had to go back.

"Okay… let me take to Ivy." Harley said holding back tears. She could hear the sobbing slow down as someone took some deep breathes.

"H-Harley?" Ivy said in a shaky voice. "Where a-are you? P-please come back!" She managed to say before sobbing, "I'm so sorry"

"Okay I'm coming back… See you soon." She said, she hesitated debating on if she should ask why Ivy was sorry. She hung up the phone and placed a $5 bill on the table before leaving. She jumped onto the motorcycle that was parked outside the café and drove back down the road she had arrived by. She let the tears flow freely now. As she rode she questioned herself quietly she didn't understand these feelings but all she knew was that she didn't want to hurt Ivy.


	4. Fuck

**Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter again I haven't had much time to work on this. I'll try to post a larger chapter soon, I just have a lot of school work.**

* * *

><p>"Fuck" Ivy said holding her head, her vision was blurring and she had no idea where she was or what was happening. Her eyes focused enough that she could see a small black ball that was expelling gas rolling in front of her. Through the smoke she hears coughing from a barley conscious cat women. Ivy tries to get up; faint memories of sitting at her kitchen table come back to her. She quickly stumbles over and a dark figure approaches her.<p>

"This isn't a funny joke at all Pam." Says the all too familiar voice. She squints to see the pale face through the smoke. "Where is she?" He hisses.

"I don't know" She manages to mutter her consciousness is slowly decreases. Suddenly there is a sharp pain in her jaw, when she opens her eyes she can see the Joker placing his foot back on the ground beside her face.  
>"This is no joking matter, WHERE IS SHE!" He growls getting increasingly closer to the redhead. "I, have a little surprise for her." He says menacingly.<p>

"I said I don't know you fucking clown. She ran away!" She yells tears beginning to stream down her face again. Then she feels a sharp pain in her jaw again and falls unconscious.


	5. Arrival

**Author's note: This is a re-do of the chapter I posted recently. General Herbison pointed out that Harley did kinda knock him out with one kick. So I changed the first scene.**

* * *

><p>Harley wiped the tears from her face and took deep breathes before opening the door. She tried to delay it as long as possible but she knew she would have to deal with it. She was confused, sad and angry all at the same time. The confusion was from Ivy being so upset that she left, she thought she was just a burden on her. The sadness was from the fact that she had made Ivy cry, and she was also angry at herself for that. Harley took one last breath and opened the door.<p>

She opened the door just in time to see Joker's foot come in contact with Ivy's face and for Ivy to collapse unconscious. Joker spit in her face "Bitch!" He sneered. Harley stood in the doorway for a moment in shock. Joker turned to face his two henchman who were wearing gas masks. "Take them to the car; I'll get it out of her eventually. Or kill her either way." He said to the men who without a word ran over to pick up the unconscious Cat Woman. Suddenly Harley caught Joker's eyes; she still was standing in shock at the scene that had just unfolded. "Oh Harley there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." He said with a light voice.

"Oh I was just on a motorcycle going away from Gotham, when I realized it wasn't fair to leave Ivy without saying goodbye. She deserves better." Harley said trying to make her words sound like she didn't care he was there.

"What about me Harley don't I deserve a goodbye?" Joker said stepping closer to Harley.

"No you don't, you don't even deserve to be alive let alone free." Harley hissed.

"Well that's not very nice sweetie. I thought you love me." Joker said with a sneer.

"Well, you thought wrong." Harley stated

"Boss, do you still need these two?" said the taller of the two henchmen.

"No I don't, I just need this one. Take her out." He waved towards Harley who automatically jumped into a fighting stance.

"H-Harley, sir we can't fight her." Said the shorter henchman.

"And why not?" He said with a tone of annoyance.

"B-because sir, we've seen Harley fight. She could kill us." The shorter one said, his hands were shaking and he tried to control his breathing.

"I'm disappointed in you Kevin. What about you Frank? Will you fight Harley by yourself?" Joker said looking towards the taller henchman.

"uh..." He stammered.

"Okay enough of this! You've beaten me up when I was too afraid to fight back. So why don't you fight me now." Harley interrupted her voice strong as she stood up to the man who had once controlled her life.

"Oh Harley I won't hurt you, if you come with me." Joker said

"I'll never go with you anywhere!" She yelled.

"Well then." He said as he started to walk towards the door. "If you change your mind you know where to find me." Then he walked out the door. His two henchmen stood silently in the kitchen for a moment before picking up the empty smoke bomb, and chasing after him.

* * *

><p>Ivy awakened on her own bed with a wet towel lying on her forehead. Her head hurt and she looked around the room as memories slowly fade back. She sat up and took the towel off her forehead and noticed Cat Woman was sleeping beside her. Ivy has been changed into her nightgown but Selina was still in her costume. Ivy had clued in that Joker was gone and that she was in no immediate danger, so she slipped out of her bed and towards the hallway.<p>

Ivy wiped the dampness from her forehead and began to massage her jaw as she walked the all too familiar root to her small kitchen. At the table there was a plate of freshly baked cookies. Harley was pulling another tray of the chocolate chip cookies out of the oven and the aroma filled the small kitchen. Ivy could hear Harley humming a song quietly. Ivy stood at the entryway to the kitchen for a while just watching Harley wander around the kitchen baking and singing.

"Having fun Harle?" She said while walking into the kitchen. She grabbed a cookie from the plate and took a bite. "mmmm, these are good." She said with satisfaction.

"Yes, I was and I guess you were entertained since you were watching for quite a while." Harley laughed giving Ivy a wink. Ivy's faced turned red and she gave a faint smile.

"You just seem so happy. So relaxed." Ivy sighed "Harley?"

"Ivy I know you're mad at me for leaving, but you have to understand I was trying to keep you safe. I just thought he would leave you alone if I wasn't here but I was wrong and... I'm so sorry; I didn't know it would hurt you." Harley sobbed silently as tears filled her blue eyes. Ivy was shocked at this sudden breakdown so she stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"Harley..." She finally said after a moment. She pulled the younger blonde girl into her arms and held her in a hug. "Calm down. As long as you're here and we can talk about it later, I'm okay that you left. I'm just glad you're back." Harley stayed silent as she tried to hold back her tears. She buried her face into Ivy's chest and stayed there for a moment hoping that it would never end.

"So you forgive me?" Harley said looking up at the comforting redhead. She looked at her best friend with hope in her glassy blue eyes.

"Of course Harley, I could never stay mad at you I wasn't even mad in the first place. I was just afraid of losing you..." Ivy stroked Harley's messy pigtails, looking straight into her beautiful eyes. "because you're my best friend."Smiles spread across Harley and Ivy's faces and they pulled back into a hug.

"Ivy, why did you say you were sorry on the phone?" Harley asked suddenly, looking back into Ivy's green eyes.

"I was sorry for last night... well whatever night that was. The night before you left." Ivy said rubbing her forehead.

"I don't understand, what were you sorry for? Was it because you left to check if Joker actually went to Arkham? I wanted you to do that remember?" Harley said with her usually bubbly voice her eyebrows knitted together.

"No Harley when I got back." Ivy stated

"I was asleep wasn't I?" Harley said in confusion.

"Well when I first got back you were but you woke up... wait don't you remember?" Ivy began to wander around the kitchen and finally sat down at the table and began tapping on it.

"No I was asleep, I thought at least." Harley followed Ivy to the table and sat down as well.

"What happened?" Ivy continued to tap her fingers on the smooth tabletop.

"Well... I don't know what to tell you." Ivy sighed quietly "You woke up and came over to me while I was changing and... well you kissed me."


	6. I did what?

"_I kissed her! I don't remember anything like that." Harley thought to herself, while her eyebrows furrowed together._

"I thought that was why you left, I was shocked when you kissed me so I didn't react very well. I was tired I didn't think things through and you broke down and starting crying so I put you back to bed. When I woke up you were still there but when I finished my shower you were gone! The first thing I thought of was to call Selina. I didn't know what to do I couldn't just let you leave." Ivy confessed. Harley continued to sit at the table with a confused look on her face, until finally she broke the silence.

"I wouldn't leave like that Red. I would talk things through in the morning, I promise that. I am sorry I left like that, I was afraid. I was afraid that Joker would come and find us and he would hurt you. I thought that if I left he would leave you alone. But…" Harley said as her voice began to get shaky. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. "I was wrong. I won't leave again, not right now. I promise you that I'll never go back to him."

"I believe you Harle. I promise I won't let him hurt you. I won't let him come close to you. I'll protect you." Ivy said as she extended her arm to rest her hand on Harley's shoulder. Harley shrugged the slender hand off and an uncharacteristic frown spread across her face.

"I'm not worried about myself, there's not much else he could do to me that he hasn't done already. I'm worried about you, he's gonna kill you to get to me. He wants me dead or back being his mindless follower and he won't let you stop him." Harley said as a single tear rolled down her face. "I left because I know that and I can't let him hurt you."

"Harley, don't cry your eyes shouldn't be filled with such pain. I won't let him hurt me again okay, I'll be here with you and I'll keep us both safe." Ivy said giving a small smile, wiping away the tears from Harley's face. Harley gave a weak smile back

"I'm sorry for scaring you and I'm sorry for kissing you." Harley said, "I just hope you will forgive me." Harley said, after a moment of complete silence she stood up and walked towards the cupboards and opened it, standing on her toes she reached towards the top shelf began to climb onto the counter when she couldn't reach the teabags.

"I didn't really mind the kiss." Ivy said not looking towards where Harley had walked, her cheek turned red and she looked down at the hands in her lap. Harley paused and lowered back onto her feet turning on her heels towards the red head that was still seated.

"What?" the blonde questioned.

"I didn't mind that you kissed me, to be honest I've always liked you I was just to nervous to tell you because I figured you were straight." Ivy said continuing to blush. Harley stood in the middle of the kitchen in complete shock. After a moment Ivy got sick of the silence and stood up and leaned against the table to face Harley. "I didn't want to make things awkward between us because, I couldn't imagine not spending time with you. Even if I could only ever be your friend, I would rather that then you avoiding me." Harley started to giggle and Ivy furrowed her eyebrows.

"You think I would avoid you if you told me you like me? Even if I didn't like you back I wouldn't avoid you!" Harley gave Ivy a smile and Ivy smiled back. Both of them stood in silence, Harley chewed on her bottom lip and Ivy played with her hands. After about 5 minutes of an awkward silence Harley finally broke it. "So… um. What's next?" She said looking around the room.

"I don't know, how about this?" Ivy said as she started to saunter towards Harley, who's face went red. The taller girl wrapped her arms around the young girls neck and started to lean in when suddenly she heard coughing behind her. She leapt away and turned to face a smirking Selina.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said slyly. "I see you two made up." Harley and Ivy's faces were both red and they giggled nervously.

"Of course you're not interrupting anything." Ivy said glaring at the black haired woman. The woman walked farther into the kitchen and towards the cupboards.

"Pardon me Harley." She said politely, Harley stepped out of her way making sure not to get too close to Ivy. "I'm just getting some cereal then I'll be out of your hair." She said as she grabbed a box of corn flakes from the lowest shelf. She opened then next cupboard and grabbed a bowl. Ivy and Harley looked at each other anxiously as Selina prepared her cereal. "See you!" She said heading back down the hall towards the bedroom.

"Bye kitty." Harley said nervously.

"Where were we?" Ivy said with a wink as she wrapped her arms around Harley's waist and pulled her in close to her body. Harley bit her bottom lip again and gave a small smile.

"I think I remember." The blonde said wrapping her arms around Ivy's neck and pulling her lower so she could kiss her on the lips. Ivy deepened the kiss and Harley let her arms slide to Ivy's waist. When suddenly they heard someone whistling the both leapt away.

"I knew it!" Shouted Selina, "You really think I didn't notice you two blushing." She said sticking out her tongue. Both Ivy and Harley glared at her this time, but then Harley let out a small smile. "Okay, I get it. I'll leave you two alone, just don't expect to use the bedroom I'm in there." Ivy continued to glare as she said that and then the black haired woman scurried back down the hall to avoid the death stare.

"Hey stop glaring!" Harley said in a cheery voice, she stood up on her toes and kissed Ivy on her cheek. "I'm gonna make sure that Joker's gas bomb didn't affect her too much." She said as she walked away from the red head. Ivy started to hum to herself while she turned on the kettle to make tea.


	7. Nightmares and sweet dreams

**Author's note: Dreams are in italics but they are also pretty obvious as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>A tall young woman ran down a narrow hallway. Her face was bloody and bruised matching her slender exposed arms. Her blonde hair was stained red with her own blood and she wheezed and coughed as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Ahead of her a pale man stood and began to cackle. The young girl's blue eyes widened at the sight of the bloody crowbar in his hand, and she stopped dead in the hall.<em>

"_Oh Harley, why aren't you wearing your costume?" He asked with a sinister smile, as he stepped towards the blonde. The blonde instantaneously spun on her heels without a word to run from her attacker, but to the girl's dismay a wall seemed to appear out of nowhere. By the time the girl had tried to face the attacker again she felt a sharp pain in her side and she fell to the ground. The cold metal contacted her ribs with a bone cracking sound and she let out a cry of agony. "This little outfit doesn't cover the bruises as well as your costume. I can see everywhere you've been hit, plus it looks like it's gonna stain with the blood." The girl coughed up blood and held her side as tears fell down her face._

"_What happened to you not wanting to hurt me?" She coughed looking up at the man who stood above her smiling menacingly._

"_What happened to you loving me?" He said sarcastically swinging the crowbar, "If you love her so much then why should I keep you safe dear?" _

"_How did you find out?" the blonde wheezed._

"_I have my sources, you should know that. Now I'll give you a choice, you can either leave her and come back to me, or I could kill you." He hissed_

"_I'm never going back to you!" She yelled, the man instantly swung the crowbar into the girl's back causing her to scream again._

"_Poor Harley, will you ever learn?" he said swiftly kicking her in the ribs that he had previously hit. The girl coughed and began to sob in pain. _

"_Why are you doing this?" She screamed._

"_Because you broke my heart Harley." He said sarcastically, "You sound exactly like her too."_

"_What?" The girl said her eyes widened in horror._

"_I went after her first of course. She would've gotten in the way." He said as the wall behind Harley began to rise, "Don't worry I haven't killed her yet, you get the honour of seeing it happen with your own eyes." He walked past the bleeding girl as the wall rose. The raising wall revealed a woman with red hair, her face was bruised and she had a black eye. With the little strength she had she raised her head to look at the blonde._

"_Harley?" She wheezed tears rolled down her bloodstained face. The blonde sat shocked in horror at the beaten girl who quietly said her name a single tear rolled down her face and she bit at her lip to stop herself to bursting into tears._

"_I-Ivy?" She whispered chocking back the tears. "I'm- I'm so sorry." She lowered her head let the tears that had pooled in her eyes to fall. The man stepped closer to the bound woman and pulled a gun from his jacket, the blonde's jumped up ignoring the horrid pain and leapt towards the man. The man simply turned towards the beaten girl and punched her in the face sending her back to the ground at his feet. "Don't you dare hurt her?" She screamed._

"_Harley?" the redhead said again but in a stronger tone. She attempted to give a weak smile. "It's alright calm down" The man raised the gun to the woman's head slowly squeezing the trigger._

"_NO!" The blonde screamed right before a gunshot could be heard._

* * *

><p>Harley sat up sharply in her bed, panting heavily. She started to sob and got out of the flowery bed wiping at her eyes. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen, pulling open a cupboard to grab a glass. As she turned on the tap a part of arm wrapped around her waist and a taller woman kissed her neck.<p>

"Why are you up Harle?" Ivy asked holding onto the shorter woman.

"Couldn't sleep." Harley sighed and wiped and her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Ivy asked spinning Harley around. "What's wrong?"

"Uh… Nothing, it was just a nightmare." Harley sniffed. Ivy pulled her in for a hug.

"It's alright now." She comforted rubbing her hand up and down Harley's back.

"Thanks Red." Harley giggled as she brought her arms around Ivy's back to return the caring hug. She stroked at Ivy's red hair and nuzzled her head into her shoulder. "I'm tired; can we go back to bed now?" She asked with a yawn rubbing her wary eyes.

"Of course Harley" Ivy chuckled releasing Harley from the hug, and grabbing onto her hand to lead her down the hall. Once they got to the room Harley flopped onto the flowery bed and looked over at Ivy who was standing in the door way smiling.

"Come on, it's bedtime." Harley said as she rolled to the farther side of the bed and patted on the now empty space. The smile on Ivy's face widened as Harley fought to keep her eyes open and her head up.

"Okay I'm coming." She said as she climbed into the soft bed that was still warm. She slipped under the covers and Harley did the same, snuggling into Ivy. The young blonde draped her arm over the redhead's waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Red." She said resting her head of the woman's shoulder and slowly drifting of to sleep with a smile on her face.

"Night Harle." Ivy said kissing the sleeping girl's forehead and resting her head on her pillow and closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>A young blonde was running down a dirt path. Her hair was up in pigtails and she had a bright red kite in her hand. A smile was on her face and the sun shone bright in the sky. The girl ran over the fallen leaves and breathed in the crisp fall air. <em>

"_Come on Red!" She yelled at her taller friend who was slowly walking down the path admiring the trees._

"_I'll catch up go ahead Harle." She yelled back running her hands through her red hair. The blonde girl raced back toward the red head and grabbed onto her hand pulling her along to an open field. In the field there were flowers as far as the eyes could see and a small picnic blanket was lying on the ground. A smile spread across the red head face and she looked at her friend. "This is wonderful Harle. Thank-you." She said kissing the blonde on her cheek._

"_No problem Red. You can start eating I'm gonna fly my kite." The blonde said. The taller woman nodded her head and the girl ran off with her kite._

* * *

><p>A smile spread across Harley's face as she pulled in closer to Ivy.<p> 


	8. The park is a great place

**Author's note: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I thought I would give you this short chapter and start writing a new one soon. I Just have a lot to do right now with: school, two plays, and a girlfriend. Hopefully you like this small chapter though.**

* * *

><p>"Red look over there!" Harley said excitedly bouncing up and down pointing towards a large fountain. Ivy chuckled shaking her head looking closer at the fountain.<p>

"It's a fountain Harle?" Ivy said not understanding the blonde's excitement. Harley grabbed onto the taller woman's hand and began to drag her towards the fountain.

"See? There's ducks!" Harley whispered trying to contain her enthusiasm. The blonde's eyes widened watching the family of ducks swim around the large fountain. Ivy squeezed the blonde's hand and smiled at her then kissed her on the cheek.

"They're adorable," She breathed "Just like you." The young woman head snapped up gazing into the taller woman green eyes with wonder. The taller woman smiled, her face turning red at her cheesy comment. Suddenly the blonde's smile turned into a frown and she looked at the ground as her eyes filled tears. "Harle? What's wrong Hun? Did I say something?" she questioned, the younger woman shook her head bringing her hand up to wipe away her tears.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that… never mind." Harley muttered. She brought her head back up and plastered on a fake smile.

"Harle, tell me what's wrong. I can't let you be sad all by yourself, and don't say 'nothing' because we both know that's a lie." The red head said looking into the shorter woman eyes searching for some kind of answer. Harley's eyes blurred with tears and she chewed nervously on her lip. She looked around briefly remember that they were in a public park, but no one was there for a moment so she was safe from the looks.

"I just realized how badly he treated me; he never complimented me like that even when I did something nice. You just complimented me for no reason and I know that couples do that, it's just… I'm just used to being treated like nothing." Harley confessed gazing back into the green eyes that reminded her so much of emeralds.

"Harley, baby. He did treat you like crap but you didn't deserve that. He clearly couldn't see the treasure that you are. You are my precious gem and I won't let him hurt you again." Ivy cooed hugging the shorter woman, after a moment the other woman stood on her toes slightly and kissed her. Silently they continued walking through the park, Ivy enjoyed seeing plants flourish in a place such as Gotham and Harley loved seeing the animals. Harley occasionally pulled Ivy over to look at a family of birds or a chipmunk. Ivy watched the woman face fill with joy as she watched the small creatures. "Harle, do you want some ice cream?" She questioned as the made their way back down the street. The woman nodded enthusiastically and smiled widely. The taller woman grabbed onto the blonde's hand and led her towards an ice cream parlour that was just down the street.

* * *

><p>"Sir?" A large man said as he knocked on the door to the Joker's office.<p>

"Yes, come in." He said gruffly as he continued drawing on blueprints. "What?"

"we were keeping an eye on Harley like you told us to when…" The man started to say before the Joker cut him off.

"Save it. If it doesn't have to do with her breaking down in tears over me then I don't care right now. I want to savour the quiet before she crawls back." He interrupted without even looking up from his schemes.

"But sir you might want to hear this." The man said shaking with fear of the psychopath in front of him.

"You must be new, since you just disobeyed my order. I'll be kind today since I'm in a good mood and let you live. Speak." He commanded his voice showing disinterest in his former sidekick.

"Well you see sir she was walking in the park with Poison Ivy…" he started before being interrupted once again.

"That plant bitch, I see she's walking around again. What were they doing protesting the over development of land in Gorham?" He questioned a bit more intrigued.

"No sir, actually they… they seemed to be on a date." He stated cowering in fear worried that the clown would explode with rage or react in some unpredictable way.

"I see… Well you can leave now." Joker said grabbing a new sheet of blueprints. The henchman stood silently in shock before scurrying out the door. The Joker ran his hand through hair before slamming his fist onto the desk. He stood up pulling open a drawer and grabbing a handgun before walking briskly out of the room.


End file.
